Rescuing Sheen
by NearlyGenius
Summary: Whenn Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, and Carl arrive on Zeenu to rescue Sheen, they see his new life. Sheen has to decide whether to go home or stay on Zeenu. Which will he choose? Libby-Earth or Aseefa-Zeenu? And will Cindy and Jimmy survive Betty Quinlan?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Planet Sheen or Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. **

**.**

**Sigh. I stopped watching this show a while ago, but my cousin dragged me back in, and I love it. Any missing information? If mine is correct, then Jimmy and the gang are 14 at the end. **

**.**

**Just to let you know:**

**Cindy and Jimmy are together.**

**Before he took the rocket, Libby and Sheen were together. **

.

**.**

"Really, Jimmy? It didn't sound like nothing!" Sheen recognized that voice. It was Cindy Vortex.

"Well, sounds can be deceiving, Cindy." That voice was Jimmys voice! Was Sheen hearing things?

"Really? Well how can I possibly misunderstand that? You were flirting with Betty Quinlan!"

"I was not flirting. I was simply correcting her homework on the twin paradox of time travel."

"Would you two stop fighting?" That voice belonged to Libby! "We have to find Sheen!" They were looking for him?

"Sheen!" Carl was here too, of course. Carl was calling his name.

"Carl, are you crazy?" Cindy again.

"All that's going to do is make some sort of monster from this alien planet find us." Jimmy was always so…brainy.

"Or find Sheen." Libby really wanted to find him.

"Or find Sheen," Agreed Carl. _That's right! _Thought Sheen, _They're looking for me! I have to show myself! _

"Sheen!" Mr. Nesmith called. He saw Sheen and walked over, "I would like to inform you that I am almost finished with the rocket ship."

"Wait, did you guys just hear someone call Sheen?" Asked Libby.

"It came from over here," Jimmy said.

"Sheen!" Everyone called. Libby ran over and hugged him. Then Carl ran over and hugged him from the other half.

"Sheen, didn't you read the note that said, 'Sheen Do NOT Look Under This Blanket'?" Jimmy asked.

"Where were you to stop him, anyway?" Cindy asked.

"In the library."

"What were you doing?"

"I was helping Betty Quinlan with her trigonometry homework."

"So this is all Betty Quinlan's fault! Again! I don't get why you spend so much time with her! Wait, it's because she's beautiful and perfect!" 

"Cindy, Betty Quinlan is beautiful…"

"Thanks."

"But she has no brain! Cindy, you have a brain and are beautiful!"

"Jimmy, I have two words for you. Betty Quinlan."

"If you two are done," Libby interrupted, "I think Sheen has someone he would like to introduce us to." They all turned to Sheen.

"Oh!" Sheen realized, "This is my monkey, Mr. Nesmith."

"Actually," Jimmy interrupted, "He's a chimpanzee."

"Oh, good, people with a brain," Mr. Nesmith said.

"This," Continued Sheen, "Is Jimmy. This is his girlfriend, Cindy." He pointed to each person in turn. "This is Carl."

"He looks like Doppy," Nesmith pointed out.

"And this is Libby," Finished Sheen.

"Libby?" Nesmith raised his eyebrows. "Is she the Aseefa of Earth?"

Sheen nodded.

"Who's Aseefa?" Libby asked. Naturally, she was jealous.

"I'm just guessing," Cindy said, "But maybe Sheen and Aseefa are like Jimmy and Betty Quinlan."

"There's nothing going on between me and Betty Quinlan," Jimmy stated.

"Then why are you spending so much time with her?"

"I'm just helping her with homework, Cindy."

"They argue a lot," Libby said.

"Well," Nesmith decided, "Perhaps we should introduce them to the Emperor, Dorkus, Oom, Doppy, Chock-Chock and," Nesmith glanced quickly at Libby, "Aseefa."

"That would be great, Sheen," Libby smiled, "We would love to meet them."

"Well, then, off to the palace!" Sheen declared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Planet Sheen or Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. **

**To those who think otherwise: I am a girl. **

**.**

**.**

"So, what's Aseefa like?" Libby asked.

"Well, she's erm," Sheen was unsure how to explain Aseefa without making Libby jealous. "Blue! She's blue! And she can yodel! And she has a pet named Chock-Chock."

"She sounds," Libby paused, "Unique!"

"Ah, we're here," Nesmith noted, stopping outside the palace.

"Sheenie-Weenie!" Oom said, running out of the palace. She paused when she saw Libby holding his hand. "Who's that?"

"Libby," Sheen said, "My girlfriend."

"Sheenie has a girlfriend?"

Sheen nodded, "She's from Earth."

"Earth?" Asked Dorkus, popping out from seemingly nowhere, but really just another palace corridor.

"We're here to take Sheen home," Carl confirmed.

"Sheen's going home?" The Emperor, too, came down an abandoned corridor.

"My friends are here for me," Sheen said.

The emperor sighed, "Unfortunately, we knew this day was coming. But at least let us throw you a banquet tonight!"

"Okay!" Exclaimed Sheen. Then he remembered Aseefa. "Um, guys," Sheen started, "Can I introduce you to my cr-friend! Aseefa."

"Where _is _Aseefa?" Asked Jimmy.

"Probably," Sheen thought for a moment, "Follow me!"

.

.

.

.

"Sheen!" Aseefa cried. She wanted to tell him something so bad, but she paused. There were 4 people with him.

One was holding his hand.

"Who's this?" Asked Aseefa.

"These are my friends from Earth!" Sheen said. "This is Carl, that's Jimmy, that's Jimmys girlfriend, Cindy, and this is my girlfriend. Libby."

_Sheen has a girlfriend? _Aseefa thought. Now she couldn't tell him what she wanted to tell him. But she tried to be happy. For Sheens sake!

"That's great Sheen!" Aseefa congratulated him. "So are you leaving today?"

"Actually," Corrected Libby, "The Emperor is gonna throw a banquet in Sheens honor tonight. So we're leaving tomorrow!"

"Actually," Corrected Jimmy, "The rocket won't be ready for _at least _another week! I have to finish adding in the compartment, getting supplies…" Jimmy trailed off.

"Yay!" Carl cheered, "Sightseeing on a foreign planet!"

"Jimmy," Cindy said, "I don't wanna stay so long on _this _planet! Would it help if I… helped?"

"Yeah," Jimmy told her, "We could probably cut it down to five days."

"But you _have _to go sightseeing on Zeenu!" said Mr. Nesmith. "Perhaps you can extend your stay to a week and sightsee for 2 days!"

"That would be cool!" Agreed Cindy.

"I guess," Agreed Jimmy.

"So we're back to a week," Aseefa said, confused a bit. "I think."

"Yeah," Said Libby, "It is a week."

"Cool!" Sheen cried. "A week on Zeenu with my Earth friends!"

"Friends?" Libby raised her eyebrow.

"Friends and Ultra-lady," Sheen corrected.

"What is an Ultra-lady?" Asked Aseefa.

"Sheen is obsessed with a show back home," Explained Cindy. "Ultra-lord, right? And I guess a girlfriend on Ultra-lord is an Ultra-lady."

"Oh," Aseefa nodded, though, on the inside, her heart was breaking. Sheen was now whispering something in Libbys ear, and she was blushing.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!" A voice came. It sounded like… Doppy?

Doppy came, riding on Chock-Chock.

"How do you stop this thing?" Doppy cried.

"Chock-Chock!" Aseefa called. "Come here, Chock-Chock!"

Chock-Chock obeyed her, and a relieved Doppy got off.

"Carl," Libby said, eyes wide, "Where are there two of you? And why is one green?"

Aseefa laughed at the girl. At least she wasn't as intelligent as Aseefa herself. Perhaps Aseefa still had a chance to win over Sheen!

"Actually," Sheen corrected, "That's Doppy! He's my friend from Zeenu!"

_Friend from Zeenu, _Aseefa thought, bitterly. _Doppy is his friend from_ Zeenu_. Mr. Nesmith is his friend from _Zeenu_. Even _I _am his _friend_. And only from _Zeenu_. _Libby _is his _girlfriend _from Earth. _

"Wait," Interrupted a very skeptical looking Cindy, "Where do we stay while Jimmy's getting the rocket ready for our trip?"

Nervous chattering broke out among the humans and Mr. Nesmith.

"Perhaps," Interrupted Aseefa, "You could all stay with me."

"That would be," Sheen paused for dramatic effect, "AWESOME!"

Aseefa saw this as more than just housing Earthlings. This was her chance to show Sheen she was better for him than Libby!

"It would be beneficial if we were to see the quarters we were expected to house in," Jimmy pointed out.

"Can we see your house?" Cindy translated to everyone else, who were piercing Jimmy with questioning stares.

"Oh!" Aseefa said. "Sure. Hop on Chock-Chock."

With much hesitation, everyone piled on the Chock-Chock and were on their way to Aseefas house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Planet Sheen or Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. **

**It's better considering I couldn't sleep two nights ago and wrote most of this at 3 am. **

Aseefas house was not truly a house.

It was a mansion.

After trudging through the forest-y-est (As Sheen had proclaimed it) part of Zeenu for the better part of 4 hours (In which Sheen asked about a million times, "are we there yet?" Quite cutely-according to Aseefa) they finally reached it.

It was in that night, though, that things really started to heat up.

They were all finishing a delicious dinner that one of Aseefas' servants had cooked for them.

"Sheen," Aseefa said, using a sugar-sweet angel voice that had gotten her what he wanted in the past. "Can I see you outside for a moment?"

Libby, predictably, was jealous.

Sheen pecked Libby on the cheek, reassuringly, before exiting with Aseefa.

"Sheen, well," Aseefa paused. She was quite possibly going to make an idiot out of herself. _But, _Aseefa reminded herself sternly, _I have to try! _"My love for you burns with the passion of 1000 white hot suns," Aseefa quoted.

Sheen tilted his head adorably to the side, confused. "You say what now?"

Aseefa sighed, "I like you. A lot. A whole lot!"

"Oh," Sheen nodded. "Libby put you up to this. I told her there was nothing between us…"

Aseefas' heart sunk.

In a moment of desperation, she pulled Sheen by the front of his shirt, and kissed him full on the lips.

Just Sheens luck, Jimmy chose that moment to walk in.

"Sheen?" Questioned Jimmy.

"I should leave you two alone," Aseefa said, letting go of Sheens shirt and leaving.

"What happened?" Asked Jimmy, as soon as Aseefa was back in the dining room, and safely out of earshot.

"It wasn't what it looked like!" Sheen said, quickly. "_She _kissed _me_!"

"Sure," Jimmy laughed, bitterly.

"It's like you and Betty Quinlan!" Sheen invented. It was, indeed, true.

Jimmys eyes softened, "Okay, I won't tell Libby. But you have to decide in one week, when we leave. Aseefa-here, or Libby-and us-home. Earth. Home."

Sheen nodded as he followed Jimmy in. He realized he actually had to choose.

…Zeenu or Earth…...

…Aseefa or Libby…


	4. AN

**I'm going to Greece for, like, a month. Not allowed to bring my laptop, so I won't be updating. But I WILL update **_**ALL **_**my stories when I get back. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Planet Sheen or Jimmy Neutron.**

**Vote on my poll to decide who Sheen should end up with. I may or may not change my decision. And the story doesn't end here, but when Sheen decides whether or not to get on the rocket ship home. Poll ends September 1****st****. **

When Sheen woke up the next morning, he was determined. He had to decide who he was with. So he was going to observe both girls all day, and see which one he was more attracted to.

Sheen went down to breakfast. First he spotted Aseefa. She had obviously taken a shower, but she had dried her hair and it cascaded down her shoulders. She was focused entirely on a book Cindy (Or was it Jimmy?) had brought from Earth. _Home_, Chanted Sheens mind. It was called _Tom Sawyer_. She was wearing a bit of green lipstick and green eye shadow. The makeup outlined her natural features, making her seem effortlessly beautiful. She had obviously been taking lessons from someone about makeup and the proper way to apply it, as well as _where _to apply it. Sheen had never seen her wear makeup before, and it was impressive.

He then looked at Libby. Her hair was still wet from her shower. She had gotten her hair done to naturally have her style last time she went to the hair salon. Sheen remembered her excited chatter about how much time she would save. She had her trademark headphones over her ears. They were new. Her dad had bought them for her. They were bedazzled with a black circle in the middle of each one with different shades of purple over the rest of it. They were plugged in to an iPod that was unseen, but Sheen had seen enough of back home to know it was in her pocket. It matched her headphones. Her head was bobbing in time with the music, eyes closed.

Sheen shook his head. This, obviously, got Aseefas attention.

Aseefa gave him a smile, "Hello, Sheen."

"Hey, Aseefa," Sheen smiled. _Think_, Sheen told himself, _What do you say to a _smart _girl? Libby is smart, but I don't think before I talk then. Wonder why that is…_

"Sheen," Aseefa said, "Have you thought over my offer? About staying here, with us?"

"Yeah," Sheen nodded, "I've been thinking about it and…I'll let you know."

Aseefa nodded, "Well, just remember. Even if you _did _know those _Earth_ kids before you knew us, here on Zeenu, _we _are your _real _friends and your _new _family. Just remember that, okay, Sheen?" She pecked him quickly on the cheek. When he didn't respond, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Once again, he didn't respond, and she went in for another kiss, but Sheen held her back by her shoulders.

"I haven't decided yet," Sheen said. "I'll let you know my decision. Soon. Until then, I'm not getting romantic with either of you girls."

Aseefa nodded, as if satisfied with his answer, and went to go feed Chock-Chock.

"Sheen?" Libby noticed him. She gave him a smile that made Sheen go weak at the knees. "I didn't hear you come in. Did you have breakfast yet?"

Sheen shook his head, "I was just about to eat. Do you know where Jimmy is?"

"He and Cindy just went for a walk," Libby said, "And Carl is picking flowers with the green thing. You said his name was Doppy, right?"

"I have to talk to Jimmy," Sheen said, making to get up from the table.

Libby held him down, "Have some breakfast first, and then you can go talk to Jimmy. Who knows, maybe he and Cindy will of come back by then."

Sheen nodded, and wanted to kiss her. But he promised Aseefa he wouldn't…_But Aseefa isn't here right now_, an annoying part of his mind whispered. He decided to go for it, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Sure enough, soon after Sheen began breakfast, Jimmy waltzed though the door, Cindy holding on to his hand.

"Jimmy!" Sheen said, through a mouth full of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast. All at once.

"Er, hello, Sheen," Jimmy smiled, disgusted at the large portion of food his friend was currently stuffing into his mouth.

"I need to talk to you," Sheen gulped down what was left of his breakfast, and looked at the two girls. "Alone."

Jimmy nodded, guessing about what this was about. "We could talk in my room."

Once the door was shut, Sheen looked at Jimmy. "I can't decide. Something happens and I think it's Aseefa, then I see Libby and my stomach does summersaults! I don't know what to do."

Jimmy looked at him, "Look at both girls. Assess them. Then decide. You have a week, but I would prefer today."

Sheen nodded, going to the window to clear out his head. Just his luck, he saw both girls.

Aseefa was under a tree, her back leaning against it, her hair flowing in the wind. She was still reading that book…

Then, he saw Libby. She was at the lake, with Cindy. Apparently, the lake was as far away from the kitchen as Jimmys room.

Aseefa. Libby. Aseefa. Libby. Aseefa. Libby. Aseefa. Libby. Aseefa. Libby. Aseefa…

He saw her smile at something she was reading. Her eyes light up and her teeth shone white against her skin. Her nose crinkled slightly.

And, just like that, he knew he was in love.

**Remember I like to mislead you…This can mean either girl. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm **_**so **_**sorry! You're totally right for hating me. **_**I **_**hate me right now. School's just been so… ugh. I'm in seventh grade, so what I do this year is what counts when I go to high school. I promise you, Chapter 7 (probably the last chapter) will be up quicker. I'll be updating a **_**lot **_**more, I promise.**

**If you want to review, **_**PLEASE **_**read it through, first.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Planet Sheen or Jimmy Neutron.**

"Sheen, _where _have you been all day?" Jimmy asked his friend right before they went in for dinner.

Sheen didn't want to tell Jimmy just yet. "Out?" He offered, with a shrug.

Jimmy examined him closely. "You decided which girl, didn't you?"

Jimmy knew him so well. "Yeah. And I won't tell you until I tell everyone else. I don't know if you'll understand, and I don't want to explain twice."

Jimmy made an agitated noise, gesturing for Sheen to enter the dining room.

"Sheen has an announcement to make," Jimmy said, gesturing to his friend and quickly sliding into his place beside Cindy.

Sheen shot his friend an annoyed look. _He _wanted to say that! But now everyone was looking at him expectantly, including the girl he was in love with, and Sheen couldn't get out of telling his decision.

He coughed and began. "I decided who I want to be with."

He turned to Aseefa. "Aseefa… You're perfect. You're beautiful, and smart, and funny, and fun, and adventurous, and amazing in every way." Aseefa sent Libby a smug look. Sheen pretended not to notice.

He turned to Libby. "Libby… You're nowhere near perfect. You're obsessed with music, and always telling me what I did wrong, and…" the list went on, continuing to grow, and ended on a note that left Libby looking nearly depressed. It hurt Sheen, but she had to know.

"It's pretty obvious who I choose…" Aseefa stood up, arrogantly, preparing for her kiss with Sheen. "I choose Libby." Both girls looked at him, shocked.

"Yeah, she's not perfect. She's nowhere _near _perfect. And Aseefa is perfect. But… she's so… _not_. Aseefa maybe perfect in theory, but when I want to do something stupid, or something fun, or something _imperfect_, Libby is right by my side. She's beautiful, hilarious, her eyes light up when she gets a new CD, she knows me, and she's _not perfect_. Aseefa," He turned to the alien, "You were my long-time crush. But that was before Libby came back and I remembered what I loved about her. Because I do. I'm in love with Libby." He turned to the Earth-girl. "Libby, you may not be perfect, but…" He offered her a smile, "You're perfect for me."

And the two kissed to the cheers of their friends.

**A/N: Please don't kill me! Also, I would **_**love you **_**if you reviewed And I promise the next chapter will be up quicker.**

**I'm also going to have to apologize for the fluffiness in this chapter… I'm just missing any kind of romance in real life **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: God, SHSAT prep is the worst. I have more summer homework than I do during the school year. And my mom will yell at me for staying in the bathroom too long, and pretty much every time she can, she'll yell. Can someone please tell me if it gets better in high school?**

**Oh yeah, I attempted to switch POV's (Points of View). Can you please tell me what you think about that? Is it good, or is it just… ugh?**

Jimmy's POV

Life, Jimmy mused, is a funny thing. It's not perfect; it's never perfect. And yet, imperfection can be a good thing, too.

Take Cindy, for example. She made him angrier than anyone else, she challenged him everyday, they fought like crazy, she was stubborn, she was headstrong, and her list of flaws was insanely long. But he wouldn't trade her for all the perfect, doll-like Betty Quinlan's in the world. Sure, she was blunt, sarcastic, hotheaded, and so much more, but she was perfectly imperfect. And Jimmy was pretty sure he was totally completely and irrevocably in love with her.

_Besides_, Jimmy thought, as he watched the scenery in Aseefa's backyard, on the strange planet that wasn't his own, could never be his own, with Cindy leaning on his shoulder, somehow making everything okay, _Perfection is overrated. _

Sheen's POV

He was going home.

The gravity of the situation never fully hit him until it was time to say goodbye.

"Goodbye, Sheen," Doppy said, hugging his friend tightly. "Promise we can Vito-chit?"

"Video-chat," Sheen corrected, feeling smart to correct someone _else _for a change. "And yeah, we'll video-chat everyday. I can show Ultra-lord!"

"Yay!" Doppy said, letting Sheen go and clapping his hands. "And I can come visit, right?"

"Sure, Doppy, you can come visit." Sheen offered.

"So long, then, Sheen," The Emperor said, waving to the boy. "We'll miss you, but we have to let you go. Good luck back home."

Then it was time to say goodbye to Aseefa.

"Bye, Sheen," She said hugging the boy close.

"Bye, Aseefa." Sheen said. "I'm sorry about how things turned out."

"Maybe you don't have to go." Aseefa offered, letting him go and looking at him. "Don't you like it here on Zeenu?" 

"I do, but-"

"And don't you like your friends here?"

"Yes, but-"

"And don't you like your house?"

"Yeah, but-"

"And don't you like me?"

"Of course, but-"

"Then why do you have to leave?" Aseefa was looking at him curiously, with so much hope, and Sheen wondered if he was doing the right thing.

"My friends are on Earth. My family is on Earth. My home is _Earth_. Not Zeenu. I'm sorry," Sheen said.

Aseefa shook her head. "But what about _me_, Sheen? What about _us_?"

"There _is _no us. There never was. I'm sorry, Aseefa, but I'm in love with Libby," He looked at the girl over his shoulder. "She's my Ultra-Lady, and I need to be with _her_ and my _friends_. Not you. I'm sorry."

"Fine," Aseefa said, tightly. "Then go."

Sheen nodded, "Fine." Then he turned and left, going to the rocket ship.

But the doubt was still there. As he sat in the rocket ship, Sheen wondered if he was doing the right thing by leaving Zeenu.

"Sheen?" Libby asked, squeezing his hand, "Are you okay?" With all his friends looking at him, with true love and concern in their eyes, and the way Libby's hand fit perfectly in his, Sheen couldn't help but nod.

Maybe life wasn't perfect, but he was going to be okay. All he really needed were his friends to get by. He was going to make it.

Sheen was going to be okay.

Aseefa's POV

Her Sheen was leaving with that Earth girl. This was unacceptable.

Aseefa didn't know what to do. It wasn't like that Earthling, that _Libby_, had anything on Aseefa herself. Aseefa was perfect. Libby had a long list of flaws.

So why was Aseefa left alone on Zeenu, without Sheen?

It wasn't like a million guys weren't lining up to be with Aseefa, but Aseefa didn't want any of them. She was perfection, and she deserved only the best. Sheen was very important on Zeenu. Aseefa needed someone that important. She overlooked his stupidity, and everything else about him, including her lack of attraction for him. All she saw was a powerful figure. And she wanted that powerful figure. Aseefa would go to any means to get Sheen and her power.

Even if it meant paying a little visit to Earth.

**Dun, dun, dun! I'm not sure if I should continue this story or just put Aseefa's trip into a sequel. What do you think?**

**And thank you to CutesyBunny for indirectly inspiring this chapter and getting me back on the writing horse. Thank you, CutesyBunny. **


End file.
